


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #12 Bottom

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Boners, Bottom Derek Hale, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek's recollections give him an erection.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #12 Bottom

Derek got hard in his jeans when he thought about Stiles topping him.

Imagining himself writhing underneath Stiles's overheated body made Derek writhe where he sat.

Remembering how it felt pinned to their bed by Stiles’s weight on him and Stiles's dick in him, Derek had to lower his head.

Thinking again of the fierce look on Stiles’s face as he held up Derek's legs by the ankles and battered his thighs against Derek’s ass, Derek was glad for the bag of groceries in his lap. It hid the big bulge in his pants as he rode the bus home.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is now complete.


End file.
